Helden
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ele tenta. Porque se recusa a perder. continuação de Lilac Wine


**Título:** Helden

**Ship:** Harry Potter X Severus Snape

**Capa:** tirem os espaços: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / helden . jpg

**Sinopse:** Ele tenta. Porque se recusa a perder.

**N.A: Não me perguntem o que se passa na minha cabeça para escrever isso, ok?**

**Mas, assim. É a continuação de Lilac Wine.**

**É.**

**Con-ti-nu-a-ção.**

**Anyway, para quem não leu... eu leria, essa aqui não vai fazer um pingo de sentido sem aquela, mas uma idéia geral: depois da guerra (UA e sem magia), Harry acaba viciado em anti-depressivos e Fenrir é o único traficante que ainda vende para ele e eles se envolvem até que o Fenrir decide fugir e eles forjam um acidente de carro e vão embora, desaparecendo do mundo, como se estivessem mortos. Esse é o fim de Lilac. Agora, aqui está: Helden.**

**(Para os desavisados: **_**Lilac Wine**_** vem de uma música do Jeff Buckley. **_**Helden**_** vem de uma música do Apocalyptica e quer dizer 'herói', em alemão, mas a música não é a trilha da fic. A trilha dela se chama **_**Videotape**_**, e é do **_**Radiohead**_**.)**

**Era isso. Espero que gostem e não me matem.**

**Grata.**

* * *

**Helden**

O consultório era absolutamente estéril, sem nada além do branco e metálico e _vidro_ para quebrar a monotonia.

Nada distraía os pacientes. Nada que os pacientes quisessem fazer. Talvez fosse essa a técnica da clínica para curar todo mundo.

"_Eles não importam. O que importa é você. E se você quer, eu vou dar."_

_Comprimidos coloridos sobre a mesa da sala de jantar e um beijo com gosto de whisky._

_Paz._

"Sr Potter? O senhor está ouvindo?"

O garoto magro apenas levanta o olhar um tanto confuso e encara a mulher que tenta falar com ele.

"Está me ouvindo?"

Ele apenas balança a cabeça indicando que sim, e ela sorri de maneira calma, como que para uma criança.

"O Dr Snape está pronto para vê-lo agora. Por aqui, por favor."

Ele não queria ir, mas foi.

Novas regras.

Ele gostava mais das antigas.

"_Só se você quiser."_

_Era o que a voz trêmula dele dizia. Só se ele quisesse._

"_Eu quero.", ele respondia com a voz entrecortada e baixa, perdendo-se nos beijos sôfregos e na respiração acelerada e no clima intenso, e mãos, e pernas e __**ele.**_

"_Só se você quiser. Tudo que você quiser."_

Novas regras eram difíceis de aceitar.

O médico que o encarava era negro. Não havia outra palavra. O jaleco branco parecia cinza pela roupa preta que ele usava por baixo, e os longos cabelos pretos – tão negros quanto os seus – estavam presos junto à nuca. Os olhos eram apenas dois pontos de ausência de cor – ou seria a junção de todas elas? – que o observavam de maneira calma, impassível... distante.

Essa era a palavra.

Distância.

Ele já havia esquecido o significado daquela palavra.

"_Eu não quero ficar sozinho."_

_E era patético o quão pequena sua voz soava._

"_Eu não vou te deixar sozinho."_

_Respondia a voz maior, mais forte, __**sua**__ força. Dele._

_E ele não estaria sozinho, nunca mais._

_Gosto de whisky e força._

_E comprimidos coloridos sobre a mesa da sala de jantar._

Ouviu a secretária fechar a porta com um leve clique atrás de si e piscou um tanto confuso. O médico não havia levantado a cabeça dos papéis onde escrevia e o garoto apenas o observava, tentando não se mexer e sumir.

Conseguiria sumir?

Era fácil sumir antes.

_Braços tão maiores do que os seus, tanta força, e a voz tão calma, e os olhos tão certos._

_Tudo tão seu._

_E os lábios ásperos contra os seus. Buscava-os uma vez, um toque leve. Duas, mais demorado. Três e se afastava. E mãos que puxavam seu cabelo com um sorriso quase não-ali. E o beijo que o consumia por inteiro. Gosto de vinho._

_E os comprimidos coloridos na mesa da sala de jantar._

_Os mesmos da noite passada e da outra e a outra e a outra, e já nem sabia mais quantas._

_Não precisava deles._

_Não enquanto ele estivesse ali._

"Sr Potter. Sabe por que foi trazido até aqui?"

Harry encarou o médico pela primeira vez e no negro ele não distinguia nada.

Nada.

Deu de ombros, sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa do homem e olhou pela sala, antes de voltar a olhar para o rosto dele.

"O senhor não sabe?", perguntou o homem mais uma vez, a voz seca, e o garoto se sentiu quase contente por parar de ser tratado com a condescendência que vinha recebendo das enfermeiras.

Deu de ombros novamente, fechando brevemente os olhos.

Era tudo tão _branco_.

"Sr Potter, o senhor está aqui porque tentou se matar."

Ele abriu os olhos verdes e sérios e não desviou o olhar.

"Eu não tentei me matar.", afirmou calmamente, a voz baixa e controlada.

O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha e inclinou levemente a cabeça, como que curioso.

"Não? O senhor tomou cinco caixas de antidepressivos. Se não tentou se matar, tentou alcançar o que através dessa atitude?"

"Não me deprimir.", respondeu com calma, e viu os olhos do médico se estreitarem.

"E por que o senhor pensou que poderia ficar deprimido?"

Harry considerou a pergunta durante longos minutos.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

_O som do carro saindo de manhã. _

_O som de uma briga do lado de fora._

_O som de cinco tiros._

_O som dos gritos._

_**Seus **__gritos._

_O desespero que se seguiu._

_**E **__**todos os comprimidos coloridos da mesa da sala de jantar.**_

"Você vai ter que falar sobre isso eventualmente, sr Potter."

"Não.", foi a resposta simples do garoto, encarando o médico mais uma vez.

"É uma necessidade, sr Potter, faz parte do seu tratamento."

"Eu não vou falar se eu não quiser falar. Eu não preciso fazer o que eu não quero."

O médico o analisou em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

"Sempre foi assim, Harry? Você nunca fez o que não queria fazer?"

"Não sempre. Mas ele me ensinou que eu não precisava."

"Quem ensinou, Harry?"

"Fenrir.", foi a resposta sussurrada que Snape recebeu.

Fenrir. Ele conhecia o nome.

Fenrir. O traficante que havia simulado a própria morte mais de um ano antes levando com ele o menino prodígio que praticamente sozinho desmembrara uma das piores quadrilhas do submundo.

Fenrir, que havia sido assassinado devido a uma briga de gangues quando fora descoberto em seu esconderijo.

Fenrir Greyback, morto quando encontrado por seus antigos fornecedores.

Fenrir Greyback, o homem por quem Harry Potter havia tentado tirar a própria vida.

Snape encarou o garoto na sua frente e os olhos verdes e vazios o encaram de volta, parecendo desafiá-lo.

"Fenrir ensinou que você não precisa fazer o que não quiser?"

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, baixando-a em seguida e encarando os próprios pés em uma pose derrotada.

Snape ficou em silêncio, respeitando a privacidade de seu paciente – a maneira mais rápida de ganhar sua confiança. Um barulho fraco, quase inexistente, trouxe sua atenção para o chão à frente do garoto, aonde agora caíam pequenas gotas - _lágrimas_. O menino chorava sem pudor ou emoção, apenas chorava.

"Você quer um lenço?", perguntou, estendendo a caixa até seu paciente que balançou a cabeça em negação.

"_Eu só quero ele aqui_.", o garoto sussurrou em resposta, levantando da cadeira e saindo do consultório mesmo sem seu horário ter terminado, deixando Snape encarando a sua sala branca.

**#**

Os quartos da clínica eram tão estéreis quanto o resto do prédio onde estava, branco e branco, sem nada para colorir.

As enfermeiras haviam dito que ele podia trazer alguns pertences pessoais para seu quarto e seus antigos amigos tentaram animá-lo, trazendo potes com plantas e fotos antigas para ele poder decorá-lo.

Assim que eles foram embora ele limpou tudo outra vez, colocando todas as coisas que eles trouxeram do lado de fora do seu quarto. Não houve mais insistência para que ele arrumasse seu quarto, então, apenas o lembrete de que se ele quisesse, suas coisas ainda estavam ali e que seus amigos poderiam trazer mais se ele quisesse.

Ele perguntou se, se ele quisesse, ele poderia pedir para não receber mais visitas deles.

O médico entrou no quarto dele e o encontrou deitado na cama de lado, sem camisa. Os braços dobrados servindo de apoio e os olhos fechados como quem dorme.

"Harry?", Snape chamou baixo, estando, de certa forma, preocupado. As enfermeiras haviam-no avisado do comportamento cada vez mais retraído do garoto e isso nunca era um bom sinal – ao menos não em um garoto com menos de vinte anos de idade e com tendências suicidas.

O garoto abriu os olhos e ele mais uma vez se espantou com o verde dos olhos dele, uma cor tão viva parecendo de tal forma tão ausente que era desconcertante.

"A enfermeira me disse que você pediu para os seus amigos não virem mais aqui. Você quer me dizer por quê?", ele tentou, mudando a tática de abordagem, tentando parecer mais íntimo, talvez mais amigável - algo que ele não costumava fazer com freqüência.

O médico sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, tentando encarar o rapaz que não pareceu nem ao menos ter ouvido sua pergunta, apenas o encarando por longos segundos, antes de suspirar e olhar para a janela do seu quarto, fechada com cortinas brancas.

O médico pensou em fazer outra pergunta, e estava quase falando, quando a voz do garoto soou pela primeira vez em uma frase completa.

"Eu tinha um jardim."

Snape não falou, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa da conversa, até porque talvez ele levasse a algum lugar, ou desejasse falar sobre algo em específico, uma vez que 'eu tinha um jardim' não respondia à pergunta que havia feito.

"Eu nunca fui bom com plantas, mas ele comprou sementes de coisas coloridas e me disse que aí eu teria pontos coloridos ali também, e companhia quando ele estava fora. Ele me comprou um gato.", ele falava como que para si mesmo, pensando aos poucos e tentando entender o que havia acontecido, parecendo ainda estar em um certo estado de choque, "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o gato. Eu não lembro. Na manhã que ele sumiu, o gato não estava em casa, mas ele saía sempre. E eu estava pensando em ir pro jardim. Sem ele, porque ele disse que ia sair e que ia voltar mais tarde... e eu acho que eu estava esperando ele voltar. Ele _me disse_ que ia voltar.", finalmente seu paciente decidiu encará-lo mais uma vez, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, "Mas quando eu saí naquela manhã, antes da mudança, eu tinha prometido pra Mione que eu _também ia voltar_. E ela me esperou, exatamente como eu estou esperando ele. Só que nenhum de nós voltou. Então eu não quero que eles digam que vão voltar, porque eles não vão."

Snape entendia o raciocínio do rapaz, seu medo de abandono e seu trauma por não ter cumprido as próprias promessas, talvez até ver a não-volta de Fenrir como uma punição por ele mesmo não ter voltado.

Era muito mais com que trabalhar do que ele jamais imaginara que teria em tão pouco tempo, um começo promissor para o que parecia ser uma batalha longa.

"Então você _quer_ que eles voltem, mesmo sem prometer?"

O garoto deu de ombros de novo e fechou os olhos.

"Eu acho que quero dormir."

E Snape o deixou, sozinho, parando à porta para olhar mais uma vez e se dar conta do quão _pequeno_ aquele jovem parecia na cama, os cabelos desgrenhados e curtos, o corpo magro e pálido. O vazio completo de alguém que já não tem coisa alguma.

O médico levantou e saiu da sala, não suportando mais olhar para o rapaz.

Era vazio demais.

**#**

_Eu não entendo. Não entendo porque me querem aqui, não entendo porque querem que eu viva, não entendo porque querem que eu... fique._

_Eu não quero ficar._

_Eu já deveria nem mesmo estar aqui._

_Eu deveria ter ido no dia em que ele me pediu para ficar com ele. Foi naquele momento que eu terminei minha vida, terminei com Harry Potter, passei a ser parte dele, parte da alma dele, parte do que nós dois éramos._

_E agora ele se foi, e __**eles não me deixam ir**__. _

_Eu não quero ficar._

_Eu não tenho mais vontade por mim. Eu já não tenho vontade de me erguer e olhar em volta. Eu não tenho mais o que querer. Eu já não me importo mais – com nada._

_Quem se importava era ele, e ele não está aqui._

_E eu não quero ficar._

_**Ninguém **__pode me fazer __**querer**__ ficar._

_Eles podem tentar, mas não vão conseguir. Ele vem todos os dias. Ele fala e eu não ouço, ele tenta e eu não coopero, ele __**quer**__. Mas eu não quero._

_Porque Fenrir sempre disse que eu só preciso fazer o que eu quero, e agora eu só quero o nada._

_Eu não quero ficar._

_**#**_

Ele não responde às seções ou às perguntas. Os amigos vêm e vão como se fossem fantasmas no mundo que ele criou ao seu redor – ou talvez _ele_ seja o fantasma criado pelo homem que manteve a casca que agora assombra os quartos da clínica funcionando por um pouco mais de tempo.

O médico tenta. Ele tenta com todas as técnicas, ele tenta o que pode.

Ele tentou ser agressivo e tentar envergonhar o seu paciente a se curar. Ele tentou ser impassível, ele tentou ser profissional, ele tentou ser uma figura paterna – ele tentou desistir.

Mas os olhos verdes e vazios o assombravam quando ele ia dormir, o rosto magro e pálido o mantinha acordado, e era na voz rouca e baixa, quase oca, que ele ouvia seus outros pacientes falarem.

O vazio dele havia se infiltrado em cada um dos aspectos da sua vida.

Meses em que ele acordava pela manhã e ia se deitar no meio da madrugada pensando em alguma maneira de curar aquele rapaz, de ver vida nos olhos verdes, de ver... _algo_.

Qualquer coisa.

É vendo a ausência de tudo nos olhos verdes que Snape entende o conceito de nada.

E não se permite desistir.

Mas também já não sabe mais o que fazer.

Mais uma manhã ele entra no quarto da clínica e vê o rapaz deitado e encarando a janela, a bandeja de café da manhã sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e ele pensa quantas vezes e quantas técnicas ele já tentou para fazer com que o rapaz comesse pela própria vontade, ou levantasse, e nenhuma delas havia funcionado.

Ele já não sabe mais, já não quer mais tentar, porque cada tentativa é um fracasso, cada esperança é um desapontamento, e ele percebe que há muito mais tempo do que seria aceitável os olhos do rapaz já não são mais seus pacientes.

Ele se tornara pessoal.

Ele queria ver o rapaz reagir, ele queria ver o que o traria de volta e a agonia de saber que _nada_ do que fizesse iria ajudá-lo causava dor.

Que nem mesmo ele sabia de onde vinha.

Snape entra no quarto e senta na sua costumeira cadeira. Mas diferentemente dos outros dias, ele não dá bom dia a Harry, nem tenta engajá-lo em uma conversa. Ele pára. Ele olha. Ele observa. Ele analisa. Ele _desespera._ E ele ri.

Amargo e alto. Escuro, como seus olhos. Negro exatamente como a sua alma.

Ele apenas ri.

Porque aquele pedaço desintegrado de ser humano era seu fracasso, uma obsessão tão grande que havia dominado seus dias por quase um ano, e depois da conversa unilateral do primeiro dia ele não conseguira arrancar mais nada dele.

_Ele não queria ser salvo._

E Snape não conseguia entender porquê.

Seu riso atrai a atenção do rapaz que o encara sem surpresa, ou sobressalto, nem mesmo nervosismo ou curiosidade pelo seu médico que ri diante dele até que lágrimas escapem de seus olhos. Ele apenas o olha, como olhava antes pela janela.

"_Por quê?"_, Snape sussurra baixo, em um tom que beira a histeria que ele sente se aproximar. É vazio e frio naquele quarto. É vazio e frio naquela _alma_.

Snape de repente acha que não vai agüentar mais.

"Por que você se recusa a tentar?", ele indaga mais uma vez, desespero tingindo a sua voz, nem ele mesmo entende bem porquê.

"Por que você não desiste?", é a resposta que ele recebe, surpreso. Ele encara o rapaz e não sorri. Ele o analisa.

"Porque eu me recuso a perder.", ele responde seriamente e recebe um quase sorriso de volta.

"Porque eu _não tenho_ _nada_ a perder.", o rapaz afirma, e, pela primeira vez desde que Snape pôs os pés no mesmo lugar que o garoto, ele não desvia o olhar depois de responder a alguma pergunta ou estímulo. Ele o olha.

E Snape consegue ver que ali está o caminho para Harry.

Ele não é um paciente comum, porque ele não quer atenção, ou cura.

Ele quer uma razão, porque ele verdadeiramente não tem nenhuma.

E Snape não sabe se ele consegue dar alguma razão a ele.

Mas ele tenta.

Porque se recusa a perder.

**#**

_Os olhos dele apenas olham. Não refletem, não brilham, não entendem, não desafiam: eles apenas olham. _

_Ele inteiro é assim. Ele não faz nada além do que é lhe dito. Ele não tem vontades, ele não tenta, ele não quer, ele não vive._

_Ele só espera._

_Penso se ele não estará além da cura, além do alcance daqueles que tentam ajudá-lo, mas me recuso a perder. Ele não vai morrer, como é claro que ele quer, porque decido que não vou deixar. Eu volto dia após dia. Eu volto quando os supervisores dizem que não há mais porquê voltar. Eu volto quando os amigos deixaram de vir, porque ele se recusa a recebê-los. Eu o olho por horas a fio apenas para tentar entender o quanto ele guarda em si para que não sinta falta do que está ao seu redor._

_Eu o observo, eu o cuido, eu o alimento, eu o torno parte da minha vida._

_E vejo que em certo ponto, isso o torna um tanto meu, um tanto parte minha, um tanto minha vida. _

_Tudo o que ele precisa é de alguém com vontade maior que a dele, o que não é difícil, já que a vontade dele inexiste, ele só precisa de alguém que o __**faça**__ viver._

_Pelo menos até quando ele puder viver por si só._

_É disso que tento me convencer quando assino os papéis da sua remoção da clínica, e ele apenas olha as minhas assinaturas e as suas, como que planejando tudo que __**não**__ fará até ver seu fim._

_Mas eu não vou deixar._

_Porque da clínica ele sai para o meu carro e do meu carro para a minha casa._

_Porque eu não vou perder._

_Mesmo que a minha alma seja o preço para a cura dele._

**#**

"Eles sabem que eu estou aqui?", a voz tem um tom muito mais desinteressado do que curioso, mas Snape se agarra à oportunidade de iniciar um diálogo – já faz uma semana que o garoto está ali, sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

"Quem são '_eles_'?", o médico pergunta e o garoto entra na pequena biblioteca e senta no chão, à frente de Snape, muito mais perto do que seria confortável entre paciente e médico, mas Snape não fala. Não comenta. Não reclama. A salvação daquele garoto ultrapassara as barreiras de certo e errado há tanto tempo.

Soava como se a salvação _dele_ fosse a _sua_ salvação.

"Os outros. Todos eles lá fora. Todos os que não estão aqui. Qualquer um que não seja eu e você."

O médico se pergunta desde quando há um 'eu e você' entre eles dois, mas decide não pensar nisso. Decide não encarar o quanto ele sente vontade de sorrir ao ouvir o garoto falar. Decide não pensar no que significa o toque levemente inocente da mão magra e pálida do rapaz que está sentado aos seus pés no seu joelho.

E ignora o sorriso calmo que está nos lábios do rapaz quando ele fecha os olhos.

"Não. Eles não sabem."

O sorriso aumenta, gradativo, lento, preguiçoso, desacostumado e estranho aos lábios que ele vira apenas sérios, apenas tristes, apenas secos, apenas sós.

Ele levanta lento e sai. Os minutos passam e Snape o procura.

Harry está na cozinha. As panelas estão no fogão, há chá sobre a mesa, o rapaz cantarola alguma coisa que Snape nunca ouviu.

"Eu vou fazer seu prato favorito.", o rapaz diz, e Snape emudece em frente ao sorriso que recebe mais uma vez, e não consegue negar. Não consegue dizer que não é ele, não consegue dizer que é tudo uma fantasia, que o tal _Fenrir_ jamais vai voltar, porque ele morreu.

Ele apenas assente e sai da cozinha, ouvindo o som do sorriso ainda nos lábios do outro.

E ignora a lágrima que cai pelo rosto dele.

Porque não dói nele o que os seus pacientes sofrem.

Não dói.

**#**

Já fazia quase dois meses que Harry estava ali, na casa dele, no meio do nada.

Já fazia dois meses que Snape alimentava fantasia sobre fantasia, que não negava nada, que havia dado o jardim nunca cultivado às mãos inábeis do rapaz, que não sorria para ele, mas que não negava o que ele lhe pedisse. Que não distanciava os toques pequenos, quase ingênuos, quase inocentes, quase íntimos que Harry lhe oferecia.

Já fazia quase dois meses que ele estava de licença da clínica, que ele ficava em casa o dia todo, que ele cuidava de Harry e era cuidado por ele, por mais estranho que tal pensamento pudesse ser.

Mas eram fantasias, areia ao vento, água entre os dedos, ar entre as mãos. Era inatingível e não duraria.

Mas ele não queria que acabasse tão cedo.

Recebeu um sorriso ao entrar no quarto e os passos lentos de Harry o conduziram até a sua frente, onde seus olhos verdes sorriram para Snape. Para o médico. Para o homem que estava tentando curá-lo, já nem mesmo Snape sabia do que.

Não, não era.

O sorriso era para a não-realidade que Harry criara. O sorriso era para Fenrir, exatamente como foi o toque lento nos botões da sua camisa, as mãos geladas sobre a pele do seu peito nu, o suspiro de conforto ao sentir seus troncos unidos.

Foi de Fenrir o beijo tímido que ele recebeu nos lábios, que pegos de surpresa não corresponderam ao toque pelo qual, naquele momento ele conseguia perceber, ele ansiava. E os olhos verdes sorriram para a pessoa que nunca mais estaria ali.

"_Não precisa ter medo. Eu quero."_

A voz dele era segura, ainda que baixa, e Snape indagou a si mesmo quantas e quantas vezes Fenrir teria _não_ correspondido apenas para ver Harry dizer que o queria, que ele tinha permissão, que era ele quem desejava o contato antes.

E conseguiu entender o quanto aquilo tudo poderia ser viciante, a presença de Harry, seus toques tímidos, mas decididos, a maneira como ele livrou-se das próprias roupas sem desviar o olhar do seu. Sem distanciar seus corpos. Como era inebriante sentir as mãos pálidas e finas correrem cada parte do seu corpo coberta de tecido, para então livrar-se do material excessivo, com calma, com ternura, mas com vontade.

Com a arte de quem _sabe que quer_.

E não conseguiu _não_ corresponder ao segundo beijo que recebeu nos lábios. E também não conseguiu _não_ aceitar o convite da boca sob a sua para ser invadida com a sua língua, não conseguiu _não_ querer dominar o garoto-menino-anjo-_droga-ilícita-e-viciante_ que controlava as ações dele sem nem ao menos se esforçar ou perceber.

E conduziu o rapaz até a cama, e o pôs sobre ela, e beijou cada centímetro de pele que encontrou com delicadeza, com leveza, com _medo de ferir_. E sentiu-se ficar excitado ao ouvir os resmungos incoerentes do outro, e seus suspiros de aprovação, que se tornaram ofegos ao ser preparado e tomado pelo homem que – Snape sabia – ele estava vendo apenas na sua mente.

Que já não existia mais.

Que estava morto.

E a cada impulso que dava contra o jovem conseguia ver um pouco de realidade voltar àquele olhar que lhe assombraria pelo resto de seus dias. E aos movimentos contínuos juntaram-se lágrimas no verde, que acabaram por inundar o negro, simplesmente por ver tanta dor _na alma_ junto ao prazer físico.

E quando se sentiu explodir dentro do corpo que só fora seu por engano, não teve forças para se afastar e mesmo com o rapaz tendo seu corpo sacudido por soluços, ele o abraçou. E confortou e beijou e jurou que nunca, _jamais_ faria nada daquilo de novo – _a menos que Harry quisesse._

E Harry entendia as regras daquele jogo, e gostava de viver nelas, porque não sabia se tinha ou não motivos para continuar, e decidiu que poderia jogá-lo com Severus tanto quanto jogava com Fenrir, contanto que Severus estivesse decido a _ficar_.

As lágrimas secaram depois de alguns momentos, ou horas, ou dias, ele não sabia dizer. Ele via as roupas negras e a alma negra do homem que tentava fazê-lo viver e ele descobriu que gostava de negro tanto quanto havia gostado de dourado.

Era uma razão.

Era o que precisava.

E Severus não se importou em jurar que jamais iria embora, que jamais o abandonaria. E também não tentou curá-lo com suas técnicas estranhas e conversas sem sentido, porque a cura era a vida, simplesmente, e Harry tinha uma, mesmo que não ideal.

E no fundo, Severus sabia que Harry era seu vício, e que curar Harry significava ter de se curar também.

E isso, ele descobriu, ele não queria.

**Fim**

* * *

**Oh, boy, sei lá se peço reviews…**

**Ahm.**

**Por favor?? *puppy eyes***

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
